The only girl that wasn't affected by his Charms
by Ethereal Spinel
Summary: Someone has Frame Roger Rabbit for the Murder of Marlene Acme and it's up to Eddy Valiant and his Niece Betty Valiant to prove the Toons innocence before he is dipped mix in Rogers son toon heartthrob Jessie Rabbit who's used to women throwing themselves at him but, he's dumbfounded that Betty is the only woman that he's met that won't. (I only own my OC's and the plot, OC x OC)


"Cut cut cut cut" Director Raoul J. Raoul yelled after the co-star of the cartoon Roger Rabbit messed up his lines again, the star of the cartoon Baby Herman stormed off to his trailer. "My stomach can't take any more of this get him out of there or seal him up in it, cut the lights, and someone say lunch" Raoul said as he stood up from his chair then someone yelled "Lunch" "that's lunch were on a half" Raoul said as he grabbed his jacket and tried to left the set but, a frantic Roger stopped him.

"Just drop the refrigerator on me one more time" Roger pleaded as he grabbed Raoul's jacket sleeve "Roger I've dropped on your head 23 times already," Raoul stated "I can take it don't worry about me" Roger assured him "I'm not worried about you I'm worried about the refrigerator" Raoul said as he yanked his jacket sleeve out of Rogers' hands and walked away with Roger hot on his heels and hitting himself in the head with various blunt objects "I can give you stars look look look" but, unfortunately for Roger everytime he hit himself in the head he kept getting everything but, stars.

While this was going on two people stood watching in the distance those two people were Private Detective Eddy Valiant and his niece/partner Elizabeth Valiant or as she was better known as Betty Valiant.

"Toons" Eddy huffed before taking a swig of his whiskey

"Come on Uncle Eddy that was pretty funny well until poor Roger got yelled at that is," Betty said which made her uncle roll his eyes.

The two detectives then made their way to the office of R.K Maroon who was the head of the Maroon Cartoons studio his secretary Alice let them into his office

"Mr. Maroon Mr and Miss Valiant are here to-" Alice said but, was cut off by Maroon who was watching a film with an animator but, she smiled at them and said "he'll be right with you" before she left to go back to her desk.

"No no no wait until he gets on his feet then hit him with a boulder" R.K said to the Animator who agreed with him and then went to answer the telephone that was ringing, Mr. Maroon then turned to face the Valiants.

"How much do you know about show business Mr. Valiant and Miss Valiant," Maroon asked the two gumshoes.

" Only there's no business like it no business I know" Eddy replied

"no business vainer than any other business" Betty mumbled angerly under her breath

"yeah and no business more expensive I'm twenty-five grand over budget on the latest Baby Herman cartoon you saw the rabbit blow his lines he can't keep his mind on his work you wanna know why"? Maroon explained.

"One too many refrigerators dropped on his head" Eddy replied which made Betty smile and snicker a bit.

"He's a toon you can drop anything you want on his head he'll shake it off but, break his heart he's going to piece's just like you and me read this" Maroon said before he handed a newspaper to Eddy.

"Seen cooing over calamari with not so new sugar mama was Jessie Rabbit son of Maroon cartoon star Roger Rabbit and retired Ink and Paint Club Singer Jessica Rabbit," Betty said reading the headline

"what does this have to do with us," Eddy asked Maroon in an annoyed tone as he gave him back the paper.

"You two are the Private detectives you figure it out, look Valiants he's sons Poison but he thinks he's James Stewart I need you two to get a couple Juicy pictures to wise the rabbit up " Maroon replied.

"Forget it we don't work Toon Town" Eddy stated in an angry tone.

"What's wrong with Toon Town every Joe and Jane loves Toon Town" Maroon argued

"Then get Joe and Jane to do the Job cause we ain't going" Eddy argued back.

"You don't want to go to toon town you don't have to go to toon town nobody said you had to go to Toon Town anyway, have a seat Valiants," Maroon said before Eddy and Betty took a seat infront of Maroon's desk

"His son works at the same joint his mother did the Ink and paint club Toon Revue strictly Humans only" Maroon said while Eddy was eying the bottle scotch that was sitting behind Maroon's desk.

"Well"? Maroon asked the two detectives, Eddy then got up from his chair and walked to where the scotch sat

"the Jobs gonna cost you a hundred bucks" Eddy started "Plus expenses" Betty finished.

"A Hundred Bucks that's ridiculous," Maroon said making him jumped up from his chair

"so's the Job" Eddy argued

"Alright Alright you got your Hundred bucks, have drink Eddy and Betty," Maroon said with a grin

"don't mind if I do," Eddy said wasting no time pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"No, thank you I'm only nineteen, besides we only have room for one Alcoholic in the family," Betty said as she watched what was going on the studio lot from the Window of Maroon's office but, she was startled a bit by a familiar pair of eyes looking back at her.

"kinda jumpy aren't you Valiant, it's just Dumbo," Maroon said as he and Betty saw Eddy hiding under the table.

"I know who it is," Eddy said as he took the check from Maroon after he got up from under the table.

"I got him on loan from Disney as well as half of the cast of Fantasia the best part is they work for peanuts," Maroon said as he threw a handful of peanuts at Dumbo who sucked all of them up and happily flew away.

"Well we don't work for peanuts where's the other fifty," Eddy asked in an annoyed tone

"let's call the other fifty a carrot to finish the job" Maroon replied

"You've been hanging around Rabbitts too long, come on Betty" Eddy said as he and his Niece left Maroons Office.


End file.
